Emotional Message
by The Hopeful Komaeda
Summary: With a sudden announcement of the killing school trip from Monokuma, that doesn't stop Hinata from trying to bond with the other students. Especially this one particular student whose name is Mikan Tsumiki. A nurse, who helps Hinata, if he ever gets injured. Hinata x Tsumiki, obviously.


**So...Hello readers and writers alike. This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction. And it's about, as you probably saw in the summary, my OTP Hinata and Tsumiki or Hinamiki for short. **

**Now, I don't know if anyone will read this, because I don't know if there's someone who also supports this pairing, but I wanted to put all of my love and write about these two cuties and hopefully fill someone with hope with this pairing, because of how cute this pairing is. **

**So, if you're here, reading this, then you'll read the fanfic, right? If so, when you finish reading, please review your thoughts about my first DR fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome to a man of hope like me. So please? **

**Anyway, without further ado, I hope you'll enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata POV<strong>

"Hey...Can you hear me?"

"Are you okay?"

"...You seem pretty out of it. To be honest, I'm also...No, everyone else feels the same, too. Since we suddenly...got put in this weird situation."

"...Hey, are you listening?"

...I don't understand. Why am I...here...?

...That's right...I...

I was supposed to be at Hope's Peak Academy, but all of a sudden, I was at a tropical island for some reason. And afterward...There was 15 other students and then...A mysterious self-proclaimed rabbit mascot appeared and it said this was a school trip.

"Hey are you sure you're okay?" The boy said with the long dark green coat and white hair.

"Leave me alone." I said, looking down on the sandy beach.

"Th-there's no way I can leave someone alone when they look that pale..." the boy worriedly said.

White sandy beach...crystal blue ocean...the sun's rays were beaming down on me...the soft, tropical wind was brushing my skin.

I didn't know what was going on. I was supposed to be attending Hope's Peak Academy, but I ended up here. Why did this...? Why am I at a place like this?

I had no idea was was going on. That was the only thing I could say with absolute certainty.

After a short while of thinking to myself, I decided to examine the beach and then I decided to speak with the boy with the dark green coat. He seems to be a chill guy, because he didn't look fazed or confused, like I was. After talking to him for a brief moment, he immediately started of with an introduction.

He said his name was Nagito Komaeda and right after that he started explaining his talent, which was the Ultimate Lucky Student, who he had mixed feelings about. He then explained how he got the talent and how he got into Hope's Peak.

And after that, he then asked for my name and my Ultimate talent. I told him my name was Hajime Hinata. But, I hesitated at the second question. I suddenly had forgotten my talent. And so I answered him, I had trouble remembering my talent. He seemed to understand and told me that I would remember it sooner or later and that I shouldn't worry about it.

Shortly after, something beeped in my pocket and I took something out and it looked like an ID card. Usami then appeared again and began explaining it. She said, I needed to collect things called Hope Fragments as I get along with my classmates and needed to keep collecting it until "the flower of hope" can achieve it's full bloom and she said it was the main purpose of the school trip.

All of this felt like a game of some sort. It was a weird felling. After a shot while, Komaeda spoke again and made a joke out of the feeling that it might be a game. He then suggested that I needed to introduce myself to other students, because I didn't know anything about them. He said all of the other students went off to explore the island and that he already introduced himself to the others, but he said he'll tag along with me. I agreed, since he wasn't such a bad guy and that he'd be helpful.

After I went from the beach, I came into a lot of places. A barn. An airport. The central island with the weird statue and the hotel, where I met a lot of interesting characters along the way.

Gundam Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda, Byakuya Togami, Akane Owari, Hiyoko Saionji, Chiaki Nanami, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Mahiru Koizumi, Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, Teruteru Hanamura and Sonia Nevermind. He also gave me some information about them.

The last place I needed to go was the supermarket to meet those last two students. First there was Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician.

After discussing about the supermarket, Komaeda and I went of to a little argument. After some shouting, I calmed down and just felt annoyed. And I kinda felt someone staring at me.

I saw another girl with long, dark purple hair and a nurse outfit with a white apron over it. And she was staring at me funny. Shortly after, she spoke.

"Ah, uhhhhh, um...Um...you know..." The girl fidgeted. She looked really unsure.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said and then began to cry. W-why is she crying?

Komaeda then joked about me bullying a girl and said it was not cool. But, I told him I didn't do anything.

"So your name is Hinata...if it's okay with you, may I please remember your name?" She said that hesitantly. She seemed to be the type of girl to get nervous a lot.

"Of course, I don't mind you remembering it, but..." I said, but then she went off introducing herself on her own.

"M-my name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um...From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along." She said. With that tone in her voice, it seems like she had to force out her introduction loud and clear.

"Well, you know...um um um um um...Uhhh, my mind is drawing a blank...from nervousness. And...I went though all that trouble of preparing 5000 different topics to discuss after introductions." Tsumiki cried.

5000 seems excessive, even for a talkative person.

"It's okay if you take your time and remember slowly. We'll wait for as long as it takes. We'll even wait forever if that's what it takes." Komaeda generously said.

"Huh...Ahhhh!" Tsumiki shrieked.

Isn't he...putting more pressure on her? Anyway, I decided to ask Komaeda about Tsumiki, since I didn't think I could get anywhere asking her.

"Ah, Tsumiki is the Ultimate Nurse." Komaeda started.

I figured as much.

"If you ever get injured, you'll need her help, so it's best if you get along with her now. If you ever get wounded and don't treat yourself, there's a good possibility you'll get an infection and die." Komaeda happily finished with a warning.

"Don't say something so morbid so naturally." I said. Meanwhile, I noticed that Tsumiki was giggling to herself.

"Heh heh, hehehe!"

She then, looked at me and stopped giggling.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry for laughing so suddenly!" Tsumiki quickly apologized. She then went a little teary eyed.

"I-it's just...I can't help it. I'm just so happy. I don't remember the last time I made any friends." She said, but it didn't take long for her to apologize again.

"Ah, not that you actually want to be friends with me! I'm soooo sorry I said something so...presumptuous..." Tsumiki said and then started crying again.

"I'll do anything you say...Just...please don't hate me...!" Tsumiki said and started wiping off her tears.

"Bullying a girl...Not cool, Hinata." Komaeda made the same comment again.

"Oh, shut up." I said, paying Komaeda no more attention.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." Tsumiki apologized again.

"Geez, you don't have to apologize that much. It's okay, we're all cool here." I said, hopefully to calm her down. Instantly, after I said that her face lit up with happiness.

"Really? Thank you! I really hope we can talk again sometime." Tsumiki said joyfully.

It's kind of strange, but...I get the feeling that want to talk to her more. I wonder why...Shortly after I ended the introduction with her, the same beep sound beeped again, like the rest with the other 15 students. The sound could only mean, I've obtained another Hope Fragment. Shortly after that happened, the school bell started ringing and Komaeda said to look at the monitor in the supermarket.

It showed the rabbit thing Usami again and she seemed to be congratulate us for collecting the Hope Fragments. Then, she said that she prepared a present for all of the students including me, and said that everyone should gather at the beach.

After everyone, myself included, gathered in the beach. Togami started talking about this island, everyone shrugged it off and said that it doesn't change the fact that we have to live here for a while. It seemed to be that I was the only one who wasn't agreeing with this. I suggested that we all could make a raft to escape the island, but then suddenly Usami appeared again saying that's a violation of the school trip rules.

She said that all of us should do fun activities and while everyone was actually liking this, I was still doubtful. The first thing she suggested is that everyone should go for a swim in the sea and even prepared swimsuits. Some students agreed and ran to the hotel to change, while others, including me decided to stay and do nothing.

After a while, everyone who decided to go for a swim, came back with their swimsuits on. I could tell that everyone was having fun. Even in this odd situation, they were still having fun. I was beginning to think I was wrong. Am I wrong about all this?

I was wrong. Over-worrying about everything will lead me nowhere anyway. And because of it, I feel like an idiot.

After I made up my mind, I asked Usami to hang over a swimsuit, and as I told everyone to wait for me, everything suddenly became dark. The sky grew cloudy and there were no signs of the sun shining.

I looked at Usami and asked her what was going on, but even she seemed to be confused about that. She said this wasn't supposed to be happening.

And at that exact moment. Just when it seems like this couldn't get any more confusing, it suddenly happened. Suddenly something on the monitor on the beach showed and looked something like another weird mascot. It wasn't human.

"Mike check! Mike check! Can you hear me?" The voice said.

The voice was so laidback and so gleeful, it almost felt out of place. And it was different than Usami's. As if an endless storm of malice could be felt raging behind that laidback voice and the moment I felt it, my body shuddered.

The voice then said the everyone should head over to Jabberwock Park, a place in the central island. After the monitor went to being black again, Usami suddenly stepped up and gone serious and went off on her own.

As all of us decided to head over there as well and as soon as we arrived, Usami's shouting voice could be heard throughout the park.

"Where are you!? Show yourself!" Usami shouted, while looking in every direction.

While everyone was confused, another voice's laugh could be heard throughout the park. It was coming from the statue and everyone looked at it.

In a short while, suddenly another stuffed doll appeared. It looked like a bear this time. It said it's name was Monokuma and also that he's the headmaster of the academy.

As if it couldn't get any more ridiculous. Suddenly the rabbit, Usami started fighting Monokuma, but it looked like, the bear, Monokuma was winning.

After Monokuma had defeated Usami in destroying the "magic" stick and went again, and started renovating Usami. After defeating her again, the bear, made Usami look half pink and half white and also made her wear a diaper.

He then started calling her his little sister and named her Monomi. After realizing what I was seeing, I couldn't call this farce anything but insane. Two stuffed animals, fighting each other...

Everyone was just silent, but then Kuzuryuu decided to speak.

"What's with this stupid performance!?" Kuzuryuu shouted.

That's what everyone wanted to know, and after more of Monokuma and Monomi pointless arguing. Monokuma, then started with the declaration of the killing school trip.

Everyone was confused and so after shutting up Monomi again, he then began explaining it. To escape the island, we needed to kill each other and after make through a class trial without getting caught. And then who does get caught will get punished as in executed.

After talking back and fourth after killing and not killing, Nidai suddenly stopped Monokuma and said he would get violent if he kept this up. And in addition, Owari and Pekoyama agreed with him.

Monokuma didn't look fazed and he said he predicted this would happen and so he said he will use a force of his own. After he said that then started saying weird stuff, like summoning something. He called upon what he called Monobeasts.

Suddenly, the weird statue that on the center of the Jabberwock park started moving and it what appears to be a robot and red eyes shining.

Suddenly 5 robots came out. Of all the strange things I saw on this island, this phenomenon that was taking place right in front of me, was just out of this world.

Suddenly, a lot of panicked faces and screams rang out throughout the park. Everyone didn't want to believe what was going on. Everyone just wanted this to be some sort of nightmare.

"Everyone, stay back! I'll protect you all! I'll defeat Monokuma all by myself" Monomi said, stepping up.

Monokuma however, did not react at all to this threat, and said that he will use her as an example. Suddenly, he hooped on one of the so called Monobeasts and turned on the guns and then quickly shot through everything that was in Monomi.

What came was shock, came another shock to everyone. A shock on top of another shock. That wasn't a good feeling. It was actually a horrible and terrifying feeling. And even at the presence of these huge monsters, no one of us tried to run away or even move.

Then not long after, Monokuma started laughing exuberantly. And still, all of us, still stood there, horrified. Faces filled with despair. We knew we were powerless...

Monokuma began to talk again, and said that he had made his point. He told us that we couldn't defy him in any way, shape or form. He also added that he updated the electronic handbook and said that we should read them carefully.

After he said that, he said his goodbyes in the meanest most despairing way possible. After that, Monokuma along with the Monobeasts suddenly vanished.

To be honest with myself...I was tired. Everything that just happened right now, was just beyond insanity. I was to tired to care if it was just the aftermath.

Everyone just looked the same. The rest also had this pale expression on their face.

After a while of shocked responses and comments. Togami started speculating about someone controlling the Monobeasts and Monokuma. He then said, no matter who was controlling, we didn't need to be cautious of them. Rather...he said we must be cautious of...

...Ourselves. He began explaining as to why. He said that the desire to escape this island, cause fear in our minds and to escape that hopeless fear was our worst enemy.

Everyone looked at each and everyone's faces and it was obvious just from looking at their expressions. Everyone was forced to admit what Togami said as truth. All of us had to be honest with ourselves and admit that we also had the potential to kill another student. Kill to escape.

And that would mean, someone would need to sacrifice a person. However, there's a possibility that a killing may never occur. But...

Even I wasn't sure. I wondered if that really wasn't going to happen. No, there's no way, I'd know for sure. Because, in this situation, I couldn't even say that outright. Once you get suspicious at something. You get suspicious everything around you.

Even yourself. That's why it felt like despair. That day became like any other. A day which held a significant meaning. That was the beginning. The beginning of despair and the killing school trip.

…

After a walk back to the hotel with everyone, all of them headed to their own room to go to sleep. Monokuma said that there cottages for each student to rest.

Everyone went to their own room...expect me. I decided to stay near the pool, sit on the bench and look up onto the sky full of stars and think. Think about what? Even I didn't know. There's a lot to think about, that I didn't know where to start.

I looked at my e-Handbook that Usami gave us and saw that there were new rules. It was Monokuma rules. And it was just about this sick game he decided to throw.

"_The student who murders their classmate will be able to leave this island." _

I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. But...it was undeniably real.

"Dammit!" I yelled from the top of my lungs in anger. And, in a fit of rage, I stood up and kicked the bench I sat on.

"Ow!" I cried in pain as I quickly took a hold of my leg. It appears that I kicked the bench to hard. As I decided to inspect the leg closer, a voice suddenly spoke to me.

"Um, Hinata, i-is everything o-okay?" Spoke a stuttering voice. It was a girl's voice. I quickly turned, to see it was Tsumiki. Standing, looking concerned.

"Yeah...Is something the matter, Tsumiki?" I asked. That leg still hurt like hell. I decided to act like nothing happened, but that was clearly pointless.

"U-um...when all of us went into our rooms, I saw you didn't enter your room and went to see if everything's alright. A-and I saw you hit your leg just now." Tsumiki said nervously as always.

"Oh, you saw that? Well, it's okay now, I'll go to my room now and you should too." I said, weakly smiling at her.

"B-but, when you hit your leg, y-you made a p-painful sound just n-now." Tsumiki said as she looked at my leg.

"No, really it's okay. Sorry to make you worry you like that. Now let's go back to our room." I said, still smiling at her and as I said that, I tried to walk past Tsumiki, but suddenly, a quick rush of pain ran thorough all of my leg that I hit that bench with and it was preventing me from making another move. I flinched at the sudden pain and Tsumiki completely noticed that.

"Um, Hinata, your leg is definitely hurting. Please let me take care of it." Tsumiki said, almost pleadingly. That's right. I just remembered. Komaeda said that Tsumiki was the Ultimate Nurse. So it was obvious why she wanted to help me.

Without waiting for my reply, she suddenly to a hold of my right arm and put it on on her to look like as if she was supporting me.

"H-hey, Tsumiki, you don't really have to this. I can still walk on my own." I said with a bit of surprise. I didn't expect this much help from her. I mean I only met her today and after Monokuma announced his "killing school trip", she still decided to help me, even with this little injury.

Or it could be, because of her strong responsibility as a Nurse. I couldn't tell.

"Please, patients must be quiet until they are treated." Tsumiki said as we started walking while supporting me. As we were walking, to were I thought would be my room. Tsumiki actually brought me to her room.

She then immediately made me sit on her bed and then started looking for something. After she found what she was looking for she then went down on her knees and proceeded to pull up my painful leg's pants up to discover a little bruise. For some reason, I didn't really object to that. And little droplet of blood was coming out of it. Just how hard did I hit my leg? Tsumiki then wiped off the droplet of blood with a tissue paper and then took out what appeared to be a big, white and bit pinkish bandage and put it on the wound and made it stick by putting pressure on it.

"There, that should be all good, now." Tsumiki said with cheerful smile on her face. She seemed really happy helping me out for some reason. Even though, I could've done all that by myself, she still took her time to do this.

"Umm...uhh, you're free to g-go, Hinata." She said now with her usual nervous tone. Even through she didn't say it boldly, she was clearly saying she didn't want me in her room anymore.

"Thanks, Tsumiki. So...uhh...Goodnight." I awkwardly said, before standing up and quickly leaving the room while limping a little bit.

As I left the room, I immediately went to my room that was actually close to hers. As I entered my room, I quickly laid down on my bed. My leg was still hurting a little bit, but after Tsumiki decided to help me out, I felt...a little less angered, but more calm. I guess, thanks to Tsumiki again, I kinda calmed down a little bit, because if she hadn't talked to me I was sure to scream my lungs out because of the events that happened this day. I guess, I need to thank her again.

Though I was still tired. This was sure a long day and I don't know what tomorrow would bring. Shortly after finishing my thought, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we go. This was just the first chapter or prologue, so I'll definitely write some more, because my hope for hinamiki will never go away. *ahem*<strong>

**So...Did you guys like it or dislike it? Do you guys think I should improve on something? Please, tell me what you think by reviewing, because it fills me with hope to know that there's someone reading my stories. So, for now though, ****farewell.**


End file.
